With evolving semiconductor technologies, semiconductor dies are becoming increasingly smaller, and more functions are being integrated into the semiconductor dies.
Through vias, sometimes referred to herein as through-substrate vias (“TSVs”), are commonly used in three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits. Through vias penetrate substrates, and are used to electrically interconnect features on opposite sides of the substrates.
Conventionally, the through via formation process includes etching or drilling into the substrate to form through-via openings. The through-via openings are then filled with a conductive material which is then planarized to remove excess portions, and the remaining portions of the conductive material in the substrate form the through vias. Additional metal lines and/or metal pads are then formed over and electrically connected to the through vias, for example, using damascene processes.
Traditionally, a metal piecepart in the form of a lid is placed over a portion of structures on a semiconductor die and connected to local circuit ground for EMI shielding. A form factor for such a metal lid is large and it is not suitable to produce a sufficiently miniaturized device such as for a highly integrated handheld device employed for mobile applications.